The only excepcion
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Deidara odiaba el arte eterno, era una abominación. Sasori odiaba el arte efímero, era ridículo. Insultos, peleas, y discuciones. ¿Por qué no solo aceptar que para cada arte, había una excepción?


Mary no quería, pero sempai la ha obligado D: Un nuevo one shot donde la pareja es: SasoDei -_- Ya va... está bien que me obsesione con Sasori y Deidara, por separado. Y luego empiezo a escribir mis pequeñas e incoherentes ideas, pero... ¿no se han cansado ya de leer mis historias SasoDei?...

PUES ESPERO QUE NO O Porque a sempai (yo ¬¬) le gusta escribir esto y no lo dejare de hacer... a menos que la idea que tenga no le quede a esta pareja. En todo caso. aquí sigo.

Espero que os guste y comenten como siempre XP para que Mary sepa que su trabajo es bien apreciado -w-

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kisamito, sino creanme que no habrían oído jamás de mis sempais Akatsukianos que serían solo para mí ¬w¬ **

* * *

><p><strong>THE ONLY EXCEPTION.<strong>

El cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, pero aún así una poca luz de luna penetraba por la única ventana y recorría al menos un metro de aquella habitación. Había figuras de arcilla regadas en el piso, esparcidas cerca de algunas espátulas y agujas que por la tarde se habían caído de los estantes cuando el buen chico de la organización más temida del mundo ninja; Akatsuki, hizo acto de presencia para buscar a su sempai. Obviamente no fue bien recibido por ninguno de los dos artistas, que hasta ese momento habían estado discutiendo otra vez sobre el verdadero concepto de arte. Anotándose una victoria para el pelirrojo, el rubio había hecho un berrinche y se había ido del cuarto rezongando y enfurruñado. Sasori por su parte, había sonreído victorioso y airoso, como según él, siempre debía ser, y luego se había echado sobre su cama a arreglarle unos cuantos detalles a Sandaime.

Pero de eso habían pasado ya horas. Ahora Deidara se paseaba aún enojado por los pasillos de la guarida. En toda la tarde se le había visto, ya que estaba muy ocupado escondiéndose de Sasori, porque había hecho un agujero a una marioneta al salir, aunque ahora estaba muy cansado y más tranquilo, ya que Sasori no parecía advertir ese pequeño "accidente".

-Hey rubia- oyó decir a sus espaldas. Notó como la vena de su cien palpitaba al reconocer la tediosa voz de Hidan con aquel tono siempre burlón, siguió caminando ignorando el comentario de su compañero inmortal, el peliblanco dijo algo por lo bajo y después le grito -¡¿A caso no me has escuchado?-

-Sí, si te he escuchado, hum- dijo mientras se paraba frente a su puerta y tomaba con la mano la perilla. Fijó sus celestes ojos en su compañero –Pero no soy ninguna rubia, pedazo de porquería recién tirado de la alcantarilla- sonrió victorioso

-Eh, ¡Jashin te maldice!- grito Hidan mientras le enseñaba el dedo corazón a Deidara, el rubio lo ignoro y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Entro tratando de no hacer mucho acto de presencia, ya que su Danna no estaba haciendo ruido, y eso significaba que estaba dormido, y eso significaba que si lo despertaba le iría en feria, porque Sasori le hacía referencia a "molesto como un ogro", no, quizá aquella frase se quedaba corta.

La habitación oscura le pareció un tanto reconfortadora luego de andar vagando de un lado para otro en los alrededores, buscando algún tipo de argumento contra el arte de su maestro. Lanzó un suspiro decepcionado, comprendiendo que con respecto a esta tarde, era mejor simplemente ignorar que Sasori le había ganado. Se fue a sentar a la orilla de su cama. La luz que atravesaba la ventana iluminaba la cara pasiva de Sasori quien dormitaba aún con su bata de Akatsuki, con una pierna fuera de la cama, como si de repente un ninja le hubiera golpeado de improviso y lo hubiera dejado ahí tirado a la intemperie. Aún las cobijas estaban tendidas.

Los cabellos de Sasori le caían casi en una maraña desordenada sobre la frente, y entre abría la boca como si respirara, como si pudiera. Sus ojos cerrados le conferían más aquel estado de ser un angelical niño, de esos que no rompen un plato. Deidara sonrió al saber que eso no era cierto. Sasori era uno de los chicos malos, aunque a veces… a veces Sasori podía mostrar un poco de compasión y piedad en su forma tan elegante y "cruel" de matar.

0*0*0*0*0

**-¡Eterno!- decía el pelirrojo mientras amenazaba a Deidara con el tercer Kazekage.**

**-¡Efímero, hum!- grito Deidara preparando un ave de arcilla sin apartar la vista de Sasori quien con una mano hizo un ademán de restarle importancia al comentario de su alumno.**

**-¿Cómo puedes decir que el arte es algo como tus absurdas explosiones?- pregunto déspota -¿Qué tienen de maravillosas?- miro a Deidara durante unos segundos –Tan solo desaparecen, no dejan huella. No tienen esencia-**

**-¡Claro que la tienen, hum!- grito Deidara ya bastante molesto y con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. No le gustaba nada mirar como Sasori lo despreciaba de esa manera, hacía que en su interior sintiera que algo se quebraba cada vez que lo hacía -¡Es solo que usted ya es demasiado viejo para entenderlo!-**

**-¿Viejo?- pregunto ofendido Sasori –Bueno, ya he pasado por muchas experiencias-**

**-¡Usted es igual al Tsuchikage!- grito -¡Tan cerrado de mente que no ve la realidad del arte, hum!-**

**-¡Pero ya te dije que no es arte!- **

0*0*0*0*0

Cada vez que Sasori decía eso, Deidara no podía evitar sentirse enfadado. Después de todo, en incontables ocasiones _su_ arte había salvado al pelirrojo, o a sus marionetas en todo caso de ser destruidas. A veces Deidara odiaba que _su arte _ayudara a sobrevivir una idea tan absurda como la que tenía Sasori. 

Pero Él solo era un _mocoso_ ¿qué podía saber de arte? Sasori casi nunca lo llamaba Deidara, y por mucho aspiraba si quiera a que no lo mirara con aquellos penetrantes ojos miel que lo intimidaban tanto, aquella era una de las impresionantes capacidades de Sasori, y eso aunque le molestaba al rubio no podía negar que le encantaba. Bueno, sí. Al principio trato de negar que hubiera algo especial en la manera que Sasori describía el arte eterno. ¿Por qué tanto afán en despreciar cualquier otra opinión de arte? ¿Qué a caso este no era un mundo libre de expresión? Deidara siempre estaba preguntándose porque a Sasori le preocupaba tanto morir.

Sabía que había sufrido mucho la muerte de sus padres, y que debido a que su abuela nunca le quiso decir nada de ello, Sasori esperaba y esperaba, y por eso ahora lo odiaba. Era una de esas cosas que de hacerlas no vivías para contarlo. Deidara había tenido suerte, estaba seguro de ello.

Miro por largo rato a Sasori, sin siquiera parpadear. Sus ojos se estaban humedeciéndose a causa de aquel esfuerzo. Entonces se talló los ojos unos segundos y continúo con aquella inspección que le realizaba a su maestro.

Lo admiraba. Sasori creía tanto en sus ideales que había convertido su cuerpo en _arte. _Pensaba hacer lo mismo, porque entre todas las personas que pudieran entender aquel sacrificio, y a pesar de que eran ideas tan distantes, Sasori era su maestro y lo comprendía. Sintió un retortijón en el estomago, como si con ello alguna parte de su cuerpo le dijera que estaba equivocado. Miro hacia la ventana y observo la luna.

Hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía, desde que él y Sasori se habían detenido en una posada, meses atrás y la miraron largo rato…Bueno…

0*0*0*0*0

**-¿Sasori no danna?- pregunto el rubio mientras entraba por la puerta que rechino mientras se abría paso para dejar pasar a un Deidara con el cabello suelto y con un pantalón de pijama con aves de arcilla y el torso descubierto.**

** El silencio fue su cruel respuesta, como casi siempre lo era. Suspiro molesto y entro a hurtadillas a la habitación mirando de un lado a otro sin encontrar a Sasori. Levantó una ceja. Un aire fresco le recorrió la espalda y lo hizo estremecerse de frío. Notó entonces que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y que las cortinas se movían al compás de una canción silenciosa. Su nariz comenzó a cosquillearle y se la rasco para evitar un estornudo. Camino hacia la ventana para cerrarla, sus pies descalzos fueron el único sonido capaz de escucharse en esos segundos. Cuando estuvo frente a la ventana observo que la luna estaba elevada casi al frente y desprendía su luz blanca sobre su piel y a sus celestes ojos los hacía brillar todavía más. La miro cinco segundos con cara abobada y con la boca semi abierta. Se acercó lo más que pudo de la ventana para poder seguir viéndola. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que no se había percatado que en el tejado de la fachada de la casa estaba Sasori también mirando la luna. **

**Sasori fue el primero en girar a verlo y lo observó durante varios segundos, perdiéndose en su figura, sintiéndose ridículo porque su corazón latiera con más fuerza cuando lo veía. **

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Sasori sintiendo su voz apagarse conforme las palabras salían. Deidara grito y con ojos en blanco miró a donde Sasori, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa.**

**-¡Sasori no danna!- dijo Deidara aún con el cabello erizándosele -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-**

**-Esta es mi habitación- respondió cerrando los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír**

**-Bueno, eso ya lo sé, hum- dijo Deidara ya más tranquilo. Pasaron unos segundos y los dos volvieron su vista hacia la luna –Está hermosa- susurro sin pretender ser escuchado. Sasori lo miro de nuevo mientras su sonrisa se apagaba y miraba seriamente a Deidara**

**-Sí, lo está- susurro Sasori, pero Deidara no giro a verle. Entonces volvió a perderse en su figura, en aquellos largos y rubios cabellos que le caían sobre los hombros a Deidara, tenía ganas de enredar sus dedos entre ellos y jalarlos, o besarlos y olerlos. Giro su cabeza, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos tan absurdos -¿Qué querías, Deidara?-**

**Ante la misma acción de escuchar su nombre, Deidara miro a Sasori algo sorprendido. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Sasori frunció el ceño molestándose y Deidara recordó que lo estaba haciendo esperar.**

**-Ah. Solo quería decirle buenas noches, Sasori no danna, hum- dijo mientras sonreía. **

**-Solo buenas noches…- susurro Sasori mirando el techo en el que estaba sentado **

**-Bueno, y quería ver que seguía vivo, Jeje no estaba haciendo ningún ruido y me preocupe, hum- puso una de sus manos en su cabello y se rasco la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente. Sasori lo miro y le sonrió haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tratando de ocultar un tartamudeo que escapo de sus palabras**

**-Nada- contestó Sasori aún con aquella mueca burlona. **

**-Bueno, entonces me voy, hum- dijo el rubio a punto de retirarse **

**-¡Eh!- grito Sasori e hizo que él lo volviera a mirar -¿Por qué no te quedas aquí sentado un rato?- **

**-¿Con… con usted?- pregunto Deidara **

**-No- dijo Sasori sarcásticamente –Con Hidan e Itachi imaginarios ¿no los habías visto? ¡Salúdalos!- **

**-Ah… no sea tan cruel Danna- dijo Deidara mientras saltaba de la ventana al tejado y se iba a sentar cerca de Sasori, con las piernas pegadas al pecho volvió a mirar la luna con detenimiento sintiendo su corazón latir muy fuerte. Procurando no mirar a Sasori que se veían tan sexy bajo la luz de la luna. Asustado por sus pensamientos apretó los labios en una fina línea y sacudió la cabeza. Sasori lo miro con ojos curiosos.**

**-¿Qué ha sido eso?- le pregunto mirándolo**

**-Eh…nada- dijo Deidara sonriendo aún más nervioso –Tengo frío ¿usted no?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. Sasori sonrió como si le preguntara si estaba de broma. Deidara se sintió hacerse pequeño. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar de otras cosas que no fueran las misiones o el arte, es que eso no iba con Sasori. **

**-Entonces toma- dijo Sasori y cuando Deidara giro a verlo él ya se había quitado la capa y se la ofrecía con una sonrisa en los labios. Deidara lo miro atónito, ya sabía que Sasori era una marioneta, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía con sus propios ojos, y se sentía sofocado al pensar que quizá eso había sido muy repentino. **

**Los cables de Sasori parecían reflejar y regresarle a la luna parte de su luz, pero nada como sus ojos. Quizá no fueran los mismos que tuvo una vez, pero seguían siendo encantadoramente amenazantes. Capaces de cortarte la respiración. Deidara no respondió en ningún momento y se quedo procesando toda aquella información que parecía golpearle la cabeza como si se tratara de… de… agua cayendo en una cascada. Al fin su mente reacciono y negó con la cabeza.**

**-No gracias, hum- dijo Deidara dejando de mirar a Sasori, pensando que Sasori sería más bello sin ser _arte_. **

**-¿Estás seguro? Tiemblas de frío, no vayas a pescar un resfriado y retrasarnos en la misión- dijo Sasori aún extendiendo la capa. Deidara lo miro nervioso –Y ya sabes que no me gusta hacer esperar- aquello último lo dijo de tal manera que parecían salirle llamas por los ojos e hizo que Deidara cogiera rápidamente la capa y se apresurara a ponérsela encima. Le quedaba un poco pequeña, y estaba fría porque el cuerpo de Sasori no proporcionaba ningún calor a la ropa, pero ahora se sentía más abrigado, y el simple hecho de traer puesta la capa de Sasori le hacía sentir que no volvería a tener frío aunque se metiera en una tina llena de hielo. Esta vez miro el suelo y así se quedo varios segundos.**

**-¿Danna?- pregunto luego de un rato Deidara sin dejar de mirar el suelo del tejado**

**-Hm- pregunto Sasori sin dejar de mirar la luna**

**-Le gusta mucho mirar la luna, ¿verdad?- pregunto mirándolo de reojo, Sasori giro a verlo y sonrió un poco**

**-Sí-**

**-Ah… - guardo silencio unos segundos -¿Y por qué?- Sasori lo miro ahora como si hubiera profanado algún secreto –Oh, lo siento, hum- **

**-No- dijo Sasori –Te diré porque- Deidara lo miro con atención mientras el pelirrojo regresaba su mirada a la luna –La luna ha estado ahí tanto tiempo, y ha sido testigo de tantas cosas, que me parece que es eterna, y una eternidad que tiene mucha belleza- respondió sencillamente. Ante la respuesta Deidara se sintió tonto por no haber sospechado que trataría de algo como eso.**

**-Ah…- susurro mirando la luna ahora –Supongo que tiene razón…-**

**Sasori pareció sorprenderse de su comentario y Deidara giro a verlo sonriendo, haciendo que Sasori también mirara la luna tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que estaba. **

0*0*0*0*0

Deidara también recordaba que esa vez Sasori se había reído con él por haber pagado aquel hospedaje en esa posada, y haber pasado la noche tirados en el tejado uno al lado del otro mirando la luna y discutiendo sobre el arte . También había sido aquella la única ocasión en que no le discutió que le gustaría que la luna fuera eterna, hablaron sobre la vida, el amor…

Sintió que su corazón le pesaba en el pecho al pensar en eso y regreso la mirada a Sasori. Aún ahí recostado con esa cara angelical. Sasori parecía molestarse mucho al pensar si quiera en algo que no fuera eterno, aunque había muy pocas cosas que se podían clasificar con eso, de hecho, Deidara dudaba que Sasori se sintiera feliz en aquellos momentos, a veces parecía sentir tanto dolor. El simple hecho de no confiar en nadie lo demostraba, bueno, además de que era un criminal. En aquellos ojos, Deidara percibía las experiencias dolorosas, algunas demasiado pesadas. Pensó que quizá Sasori estaba cambiando de parecer, sobre que la eternidad se alcanzaba con la inmortalidad.

Eran aquellas acciones, aquella esencia que uno deja tras haber vivido y dejado este mundo. Quizá jamás serían recordados por hacer cosas buenas pero ¿eso que tenía que ver? Sasori era parte de su _arte_. Deidara no gustaba de ese arte, pero al ver a Sasori ahí, tumbado en la cama y pareciendo tan inocente, parecía sentir algo muy dentro. Sabía que tanto quería a su Danna, y sabía que entre todas las cosas que él llamaba arte, y todas esas palabras repulsivas, arrolladoras que siempre le decía, tenerlo al lado, y verlo cada noche y cada día al despertar, pasar tanto tiempo con él, le hacían valer la vida. Le hacían guardar aquella chispa. No volverse él mismo arte antes de tiempo. Quería disfrutar de aquellos momentos, tanto buenos como malos con su danna, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo por él. Puso su mano en su pecho, donde dolía el corazón. Sabía que Sasori no sería eterno, pero para cuando él dejara de hacerlo él estaría ahí. Y después podría convertirse en arte. Ese sería un camino que había decidido tomar, aunque sabía que si él moría primero que Sasori él no dejaría de ser una marioneta y vivir.

-Sasori no danna. Eres tú la única excepción a mi arte, hum- susurro mientras curvaba sus labios en una triste sonrisa y una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Se levantó y se acercó a Sasori, tomo su pie que estaba fuera de la cama y lo acomodo, se quito la capa y se la puso arriba. Sabía que no la necesitaba, pero quería darle un gesto tierno. Lo miro unos instantes mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla de Sasori. Se dio media vuelta y camino un paso hacia su cama, y entonces se detuvo. Una mano cernía firmemente la suya. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par giro la cabeza hacia la cama y vio que Sasori estaba mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos, una sombría mirada le cubría el rostro y Deidara sintió estremecerse su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me has despertado, Deidara?- dijo Sasori con voz macabra

-Bueno…yo…ehm…hum- tartamudeo el rubio buscando una buena excusa mientras sentía que la mano de Sasori se apretaba más fuerte a la suya –Duele…-susurro para sí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que la presión en su muñeca se iba aflojando. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y miro a Sasori que aún estaba recostado en la cama mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Qué es, mocoso?- pregunto Sasori entrelazando sus dedos entre los de Deidara

-Sasori…- susurro Deidara observando atónitamente sus manos entrelazadas -¿Qué está…?- su voz se ahogo en un gemido cuando Sasori lo jaló hacía sí, cayó de rodillas y con su rostro pegado al de Sasori a solo escasos centímetros

-¿Dónde te has metido todo el día? Te he estado buscando por todos lados y luego me he venido a dormir- dijo Sasori con voz macabra

-Etto… estaba…- susurro Deidara con la voz quebrada por los nervios sin poder apartar la mirada de la de Sasori mientras su corazón le golpeaba con tanta fuerza el pecho, haciendo que le doliera –Solo fue…-

-¿No ves a caso…que no quiero… que no puedo estar… sin ti?- susurro Sasori mientras lo miraba. Sorprendido Deidara no supo qué hacer cuando Sasori lo acerco los escasos centímetros que hacían falta para que sus labios se cruzaran en un beso largo y profundo.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron, Deidara como preguntándose si esto había pasado. Si no había sido un sueño o un producto de su imaginación. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Sasori que lo miraban inmutables.

-Sasori no Danna- susurro Deidara mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-¿Eh?- pregunto Sasori frunciendo el ceño

-¿Esto realmente está pasando, hum?-

-Sí- dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y luego sonreía –Ya me había espantado. Creí que estabas enojado conmigo por lo de esta tarde-

-¿A qué se refiere? Siempre es lo mismo, hum- dijo Deidara sonrojándose más

-Je. Desde ahora no- susurro Sasori mientras enredaba por fin sus dedos en los cabellos de Deidara

-¿Y por qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Deidara mientras con la punta de sus dedos se rozaba los labios

-Es solo por ser…-

Deidara abrió los ojos cuando escucho aquellas palabras, unas lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos. Mientras sonreía un poco.

-Danna- susurro –Te amo, hum-

FIN

* * *

><p>Siempre recuerden que el amor es arte, y solo se puede crear x dos pares de manos -w- sino, no se crea nada bueno. Es x eso que celebro mi fic número... eh... ¿diez? con esta pareja ^^ xq son los que mejor saben de esto y la razón de mi nick.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y comenten ^^ sino... mis sempais Akatsukianos se enojarán con ustedes D: Mary is a good girl, sempai.


End file.
